The Joker's Pet
by Xeelia
Summary: A dark look into the relationship of The Joker and his Harley Quinn...
1. Chapter 1

**The Joker's Pet**

 _Preface_

It started before she ever stepped foot in Arkham Asylum. No one had ever had confidence in her, not her parents, teachers, professors, no one. She had graduated both high school and university with honors, she'd fought so hard, but still the people closest to her found the things she didn't do well enough, at least that's how she saw it.

Anyone not in her pretty little head would have seen things differently. Everyone thought highly of her, her accomplishments, her determination, her passion. The problem was what no one saw; she was not only immersed in studying psychology, she was herself mentally ill.

It may have been the many forms of abuse of her childhood. It may have been the constant bullying. Hell it could have been simply genetic; the real problem was she COULD see it.

She fought hard to hide it and misdirect people from her tumultuous mind. She carefully hit her sudden bursts of anger, depression, hyperactivity, and even emotions she had no name for under "migraines." She would slink away, no one the wiser. The destruction of objects and of her own body was hidden well, no one ever noticed.

So when she was accepted to work at Arkham Asylum she knew, deep down where she wouldn't admit it, that she was stepping into the lion's den. And when she met HIM something clicked in a way it never had. She thought it was her big break, she'd learn how the Joker's mind worked, she'd decipher what made him, well HIM.

What she could never have guessed was that HE could see in HER mind. She may have been on the edge of true insanity but he was already there. She never stood a chance at understanding, unlocking his secrets, because he was a sociopath and highly intelligent. He would use all his most devious tricks to break her, make her his, because while many would contend that sociopaths don't have emotions, they do, they're just different and tempered with a lack of conscience.

Harleen was his prefect project. She would be his masterpiece, his toy, HIS.

He used her own childhood traumas and cast himself as the child. He complimented her work, her looks, even telling her she was the only one to ever truly understand him.

Through their sessions he worked his special type of "magic." Showing anger when she'd slip and mention some wrong that had befallen her, making her feel safe. He twisted her already present perception of reality, telling her how the orderlies and other doctors whispered about her, how he felt helpless to defend her.

His mission to heighten her paranoia had a two pronged goal, make her trust only him and grow her anger at the other professionals at Arkham.

Once this was in place he worked on her sense of good and bad, of righteousness and evil. This was far simpler than he had planned due to her minor in university; anthropology. It made complete sense in her now fragile mind that every culture sure be allowed to follow its own social norms, and so the criminal culture was the same. _If we accept that a culture's tradition and social norms are a natural right then it is only responsible to accept ALL culture's rights to perform their rituals and behaviors._

His sexual innuendo and flirtation only furthered the connection he had forged.

By the time his henchmen had freed him from the asylum, on a night he knew she wouldn't be there, she was completely his.

Comment if you'd like to see more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 1**

Harleen was drained. She'd been sleeping maybe 3 hours a night since the Joker escaped Arkham. For anyone else, someone with common sense, it would be because a maniacal psychopath, who was known to stalk, torture, and kill whomever he pleased, was on the loose. That wasn't the reason Harleen wasn't sleeping.

First was her "questioning" by the Gotham police. It had been long and tedious and pointless. She had no information she was willing to part with and given doc patient confidentiality she didn't have to say anything.

Then Batman cornered her as she left the police station demanding information. That just pissed her off. She'd yelled at him that he was NOT the law and that SHE had principles and wasn't going to break her oath to her profession just so he could go vigilante.

That meeting had put a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't like Batman, she knew of his methods and while he may not kill his opponents he was far worse. The stupid man left criminals, SERIAL KILLERS, alive to later escape and do even worse crimes. And he was supposed to be the good guy, HA!

She was trying to find the Joker before anyone else, especially that deluded Bat, to help him. She did this while still putting up the front of a dedicated psychiatrist. She worked both prying information from patients at Arkham, by whatever means necessary and tracking any sightings that hit the news, social media, and even whispers in bars. The patients learned to fear her, there were few who she wouldn't work on, those were the ones she knew, from the Joker himself, wouldn't know anything.

The Joker's henchmen faired the worse. She put them through grueling reenactments of past traumas. One, a weak minded brute of a man called Henderson, was especially fun for her. She had him restrained, being the delicate petite woman she was, no one batted an eye. Once he was secured she injected him with a serum she'd paid off Jonathon Crane for.

As he struggled she smiled a smile that showed the enjoyment she would have with this one. "So, Henderson, where is the Joker?"

The man trembled and shook his head. He knew instinctively she was a predator and he was her prey. "I..I..don't…know where…he…is…"

Harleen giggled wildly, "Oh hunny you gotta do better than that! I mean seriously what would your good ole momma say about lying? Oh I know what she'd say, nothing, she would just belted the fuck outta you until you couldn't talk at all wouldn't she?"

Henderson began to whimper, the images of his mother and her leather studded belt popped into his mind. It was like it was actually happening again. He was cowering in a corner, his eyes huge and flowing tears as his mother brutally beat him. All he had done was laughed too loud, waking her from her rum fueled slumber, but it had awakened her wrath.

With a snap of her fingers she brought him back to the here and now. "Now Hendie, where is Joker?"

Henderson gulped, "I r-r-r-really don't know! He n-n-never goes back to th-th-the same place!"

Harleen scowled. "What can you tell me? Or maybe I should bring up your darling big brother?"

Henderson shook his head quickly. "Please! All I know is he appears at hang-outs, places where mercs, scumbags, people like me go. B-b-but he just shows up, no one knows when but n-n-no one ever says no to him, they know what he'll do!"

Harleen smiled softly this time. "Awe see if you'd just told me that to begin with everything would have been fine silly!"

She spent the next few minutes planting more thoughts in his head, thoughts of what the Joker would do to him when he found him before calling for the orderlies to take him back to his cell.

Five hours later they found him dead; he'd bashed his own head in banging it against the edge of his bed.

She was cunning though, only two of the patients she worked over committed suicide, the second was a low level scumbag who had threatened to rape her if he got out of his restraints, she made him see himself raped by Pamela Anderson's fist in front of his best friend.

No one had useable information though.

Her research turned up little as well.

After almost two weeks of this her body had had enough and she passed out as soon as she'd hit her bed. When she woke up she was not longer in her apartment, she was in a dimly lit room and was restrained to the bed she was laying on. Fear filled her as she tried to look around, but the room was empty save for the dingy grey curtains on the windows, the door to her left and the bad she was lying in.

Her mind raced; did Batman figure out she knew more than she was telling? Did one of the thugs she'd mentally tortured for info contact someone on the outside for revenge?

She didn't have to wait long for her answer, the door was flung open and the silhouette of her captor was one she knew. Fear mixed with excitement and adoration filled her.

The man walked deeper into the room and smiled. "Welcome home Harley!" The Joker cackled as he brushed the hair from her forehead. "You and me girl, we're gonna have a real good time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 2**

Harleen gulped, excitement mingled with fear as she gazed into the depths of Joker's almost clear blue eyes.

Joker smirked. "No worries my little harlequin, I'm not gonna kill you, at least not any time soon. As for other…sins, I'm not some low level punk, your…charms are safe." He strode around her, a full grin growing on his pale face. "Of course your pretty little brain, I plan to do all sorts of nasty dirty things to that part of your anatomy! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He then pushed a peddle that forced the part of the table under her shoulders, head, and back to lift. Once she was more upright he unbound her wrists. He walked out of the room then back in, tossing her a towel and a pair of silk pajamas. "Now be a good girl and go take a shower, you smell like Arkham."

Harleen blinked confused. This wasn't the reaction the Joker wanted and he growled low at her making her whimper, "I don't know where the bathroom is."

The scowl on the Joker's face quickly turned into a wide grin. "Oh my apologies my dear, take a right, the door will be at the end of the hall, don't wander though, lots of fun and deadly traps around here."

She saw him wink before scurrying off to the shower. The bathroom was amazing. It had obviously been a bed room at some point, it was huge! The shower/bath tub combination was an old claw foot tub and a glittering gold showerhead and a thick shower curtain with red and black diamond shapes.

She turned the water on and was pleasantly surprised by the speed the water heated up. When she stepped into the spray she moaned. She let the water just beat down on her for a few moments before reaching for the soap, only to be pleasantly surprised the soap was lavender and the shampoo and conditioner were her brand. Where most people would have felt the doom over their head having someone obsessed with them but not Harleen, she just thought " _How sweet!"_

She lathered up the washcloth and gently washed her face, loving the smell of something "homey." She rinsed her face and washed her hair almost mindlessly, but as the water flowed down her body and through her gold blond hair her mind woke up.

She berated herself for being excited about being abducted by a fucking SERIAL KILLER! But oh was she excited, she had been since she met the Clown Prince. At first she'd been excited to work such a hard case, but quickly he somehow clicked a switch within her. His intelligence, his wit, and pure animal magnetism broke down her defenses quickly.

She had spent her life trying to control and hide her "differences." She'd been so proud of herself for that, the one thing she really really felt proud of. And with a few well placed words, in just the right tone he'd sent that whole wall crashing. It was like her could see her in a way no one else ever had. He could see the darkness in the girl everyone saw as light. She was damn good at fooling people about how she felt, what kind of a person she really was, and how much she was drawn to the dark.

He'd awakened an emotion within her she couldn't name, it made her want to give into those dark urges, it made her long for the power she'd have if she did.

Now, as she washed and rinses the rest of her petite frame, he was in the other room humming "Tears of a Clown."

The fear of the situation, what the unpredictable Joker might do, made her body tremble, but she didn't regret the situation. She could have had 24 hour protection but had turned it down, claiming she had nothing to fear, the Joker had no reason to go after her. She and they knew she was lying, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was they had left her alone and he HAD come for her, and slipped her out of her apartment without anyone the wiser.

She pushed the fear as far back as she could, it would do her no good. Even if she tried and succeeded in escaping he would hunt her down and most likely kill her. Besides, the longing for her to give in to her own darkness was increasing by the moment.

She towel dried her hair and body before slipping into the perfectly sized red silk pajamas. It crossed her mind that he must have checked her clothes at her apartment for the size.

She padded back to the room she'd woken up in with the towel and her dirty clothes in her hand. The Joker was still there, now playing solitaire on the bed. He looked up and grinned, "There we go, all nice and clean! I had the guys hook up a TV and stuff for you. Now get back in the bed and watch the boob tube and one of my guys will bring up food. I need to go do something."

He turned when he heard her gasp. She shook her head no and begged, "Please don't leave me alone!"

The grin never left his face as he spoke eerily calm, "You will never tell me I can't do something from now on you understand?"

Harleen nodded.

He nodded curtly before speaking again, in a much more jovial tone. "And don't worry about the boys, they have their own dames and none of them would dare break a rule I set down so don't worry your pretty little head about it! Oh and you stay here unless you're using the bathroom, got it doll?"

She nodded, she wasn't about to piss him off.

He gathered his cards and almost hopped to the door, giving her a playful wink as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3**

(Korn, Thoughtless)

Harleen lay on the bed with the TV playing some mindless dribble, she wasn't paying attention. There was a war raging in her pretty little head. She'd worked hard to be respected, to be the best, to be normal, yet she'd allowed a man to tear her mental walls down and now she may have lost everything she'd worked for.

She thought about all of the things she'd overcome. She thought about all the control she'd forced upon herself to be "normal" and "acceptable." How hard she'd fought to shake off her childhood, of the teasing, taunting, the torturous hours standing in the corner with her arms above her head while her mother berated her for her flaws.

But most of all she thought about how the Joker made her feel; ALIVE.

While Harley was busy contemplating her own inner workings the Joker was busy searching for someone. He wasn't searching for just anyone; he was searching for Jessica Quinzel, Harleen's mother.

She was about as hard to find as anyone in Gotham, for the right price someone knew something. It only took him an hour to find out that she now lived just outside of Gotham. She lived in a small house that her daughter rented for her. The house was pale beige, with white trim, a small front yard, and white roses around foundation all the way around.

In every way it was boring.

Joker wasn't going to make his move tonight, but he would soon, he had planned to find her and now would have one of his henchmen, Lance, watch the house and the woman within. He needed more time and information to put his plan into action.

He'd done his research into his pretty little harlequin and knew that many of her issues came from this woman, and he planned to make sure that she gave her even more!

He got back to the hideout about three hours after he'd left. He found his henchmen in the living room watching some stupid move about the government letting people slaughter each other once a year and rolled his eyes, fucking children, the lot of them. He quietly slinked up the stairs to check on Dr. Quinzel.

She was sitting on the bed, knees to her chest biting her bottom lip almost to bleeding. He could tell from the look into her vivid blue eyes that she wasn't really "present." She was inside her own head, probably freaking out over her abduction and her future.

He'd been standing there just smirking at her for a good five minutes before she realized he was there. It was as if someone had thrown ice cold water on her…which he had.

Her eyes got as big as saucers and she let out a high pitch yelp.

She was drenched and now shivering. "What ya do that for?!"

Joker laughed heartily, "Because my sweet psychiatrist, when I enter a room I want all eyes on me! HAHAHAHA"

He walked out and back in with a towel and another set of pajamas.

She trotted down to the bathroom to change, half growling in the cutest way.

When she came back to the room, after only about 10 minutes, the bed had been traded for a nice full sized and dry one.

The Joker smiled, "Feel better pumpkin?"

She was about to reply when a news bulletin came across the TV.

" _We interrupt this program with breaking news. Dr. Harleen Quinzel, most recent psychiatrist of the infamous Joker, has gone missing. When she didn't show up at Arkham Asylum today her peers feared the worse and called the police to do a "safety check" on her. When police arrived at Dr. Quinzel's door they found it open and a large "J" spray painted on it. A source has also told us that a purple and green joker card was jammed into the doorframe, giving little doubt as to who has her._

 _Officials at the asylum have not made a public statement but it is believed that Dr. Quinzel was targeted because of her close work with the Joker._

 _If you have any information about Dr. Quinzel's disappearance please call the police immediately. Dr. Quinzel is on medication, which was left behind, so she may become ill if she does not receive it._

 _We will keep you updated as the story unfolds."_

Joker laugh manically, "Awe they're so worried about their little doc aren't they?"

 _(Porcelain Black, Pretty Little Psycho)_

The mention of her medications brought Harleen back to reality. "Oh my god! My meds!"

Joker growled low, "No more meds my sweet, I don't want anything clouding that pretty little head of yours!"

Harleen shook her head violently, "No no you don't understand, I've been on them for years! If I go off them cold turkey it could kill me!"

The look in the Joker's eyes told all as they turned both terrifyingly cold and deeply seductive at the same time, "Oh my precious harlequin, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, so let's hope it doesn't come to that."

For the first time in the whole ordeal she was fully and completely terrified. Her body shook in fear even as a hidden part of her awoke. She went from terrified to wild in an instant.

She lunged at Joker, her nails biting into his shoulders when she landed. She knocked him over and started to strangle him while screaming that she wanted her meds and she wanted them NOW!

The Joker lay on his back, the wisp of a woman on top of him. Her eyes had gone feral, her pupils blown leaving only the smallest ring of blue around them. Even as her hands clenched on his throat he laughed, oh yes, this was exactly who he wanted to bring out.

He used his forearms between hers to break her hold and backhanded her into the wall. She bounced off and back to her feet like a cat, obviously years of gymnastics had paid off.

But he couldn't let this escalate; he had so very much more to show his little toy.

As she lunged at him again he punched her just right to knock her out.

Later when she woke she wouldn't remember any of this; all she'd remember was that she got her meds so she could step down from them slowly, her nails had been trimmed down to the quick, and she had two massive bruises on her right cheek.


	5. Author's NotePlaylist

Preface

 _(Marilyn Manson, (S)Aint)_

 _(Heart, Magic Man)_

Part 1

 _(Avril Lavigne, I'm With You)_

 _(Skillet, Monster)_

Part 2

 _(Urge Overkill, Girl You'll be a Woman Soon)_

 _(Faith No More, Falling to Pieces)_

Part 3

 _(Korn, Thoughtless)_

 _(Porcelain Black, Pretty Little Psycho)_


	6. Chapter 6

PART 4

(Linkin Park, Numb)

The next day Harleen woke slowly, her jaw aching but a brightness inside her knowing she'd beaten the Joker.

After a great breakfast made by the henchmen she did some stretches and did a short work out.

Afterward she was bored so she flipped on the TV.

As she sat watching an old horror movie on TV, ice pack on her swollen jaw, another news bulletin came on. "It's been over 24 hours since Dr. Quinzel was abducted by the infamous Joker. Few hold out hope that the young doctor is still alive given the Joker's psychosis. We're here with Ms. Jessica Quinzel, Dr. Harleen Quinzel's mother."

Harleen gaped as her mother, dressed in a dull grey silk blouse and a black pencil skirt, popped onto the screen. Her graying light brown hair was pulled back with a black ribbon and her light make up was immaculate. While the woman was sniffling it was obvious to anyone who knew her that she wasn't and hadn't cried. When she spoke it was sad but controlled.

"To the person who took Harleen, please bring my daughter back to me. My daughter overcame many hurtles along the way to her goal of becoming a psychiatrist. She gave up the chance to be an Olympic gymnast, she gave up high school friends, and she didn't even go to her prom because of her drive to be the best. She is an amazing daughter, caring for me as she does. She has a life worth living, a life we worked hard to create. She is needed, please give her back to me."

Harleen's eyes began to tear up but she refused to let the tears fall, crying was for the weak according to her mother. She couldn't believe her mother had just said all of those things on TV!

Joker strode into the room; he'd be just outside the door in the shadows. "Oh dear, your mother is so upset! And for her tell us all how you to WILLINGLY give up all those things just to become a psychiatrist, you poor girl!"

Harleen's temper flared, "I did NOT give those things up willingly! She forbade me from trying for the Olympic team! I had no friends because everyone laughed at me, I was the little smartie pants, the nerdy girl no one liked and my mother made sure I looked the part too with how she made me dress! Even if I'd been asked to prom, which I wasn't, she never would have allowed me to go! She's just worried her investment is missing; I was always only a project to her! She's worried she's gonna lose her house if I'm not found, alive or dead, because of course she expects to be the beneficiary of my life insurance policy, but she isn't! If I die everything goes to the Gotham Library!"

The Joker smirked inwardly, now he had what he needed to begin working his twisted form of magic. "Now, now, I know you're, on edge, weaning of your medications, but I'm sure your mother just wanted to make sure you were financially secure and well adjusted."

Harleen's eyes darkened, "No, I was, and am, a status symbol to her, especially after my father got blood poisoning, thanks to her bad advice I might add!

There were complications with my birth resulting in my mother never being able to carry another child to term. She miscarried twice before she found out.

From the moment she found out she couldn't have more children I was supposed to be the perfect child for her. The term "overbearing" isn't strong enough. She controlled almost every aspect of my life. After she yelled at me for over an hour about getting an A- on an assignment when I was sixteen, I snapped, I trashed my room and then I found a shard of glass on the ground. I'm not even sure why but I took the glass and drew it along my arm.

I was in the hospital for a couple weeks, "Due to exhaustion." After that she did back off a bit, and I graduated a month later. I started University, on a scholarship, that fall. I got a job at a book store, got my own place, and got my own car. I never went home again. But she made sure I knew without her I would have wasted my life so I sent her money and when I got my Doctorate I rented her a house, but I rarely see or talk to her."

(P!nk, Fucking Perfect)

The Joker listened, frowning in the right spots. She had no idea of the wealth of information she was giving him, or what demented ways he would use it.

He crossed the room, grasping her in his lean but muscled arms. "Shhh…It's ok, she can't get to you here and you do not owe the cow anything! She tormented you into being the perfect little drone, it is criminal!"

As his hands began to run through her golden locks his voice became more serious. "Listen, you had it rough, but you came out the other side alive, that's what matters. The amazing woman you are today is because of the pain of your past, that doesn't excuse her abuses however. You have the right to hate her, I know there's more, but I know you aren't ready to share just yet, and that's ok."

Harleen looked up at Joker with shimmering eyes, refusing to cry, "Thank you, but I'm nowhere near amazing."

Joker's hand shot to her chin, "Oh Harley, baby, you ARE amazing" With that said he leaned down and brought his lips to hers, Harleen never noticing the nick name. The touch was electric for both of them, cementing Joker's resolve to keep this precious jewel of a woman.

Her mouth opened to his almost against her will, accepting his tongue and using hers to explore his mouth.

Joker laughed lightly into the kiss and began to actually tongue wrestle with her. Her lips were the softest he had ever kissed, and the giggle that passed them was like heaven.

He pulled back and smirked, "I think you're amazing, and ask anyone, I don't like anyone! HAHAHAHA!"

She wouldn't realize it but that was the moment her obsession with the Joker turned into love. Her walls dropped like the curtain at a play.

Then Joker's phone went off.

Joker growled and pulled the phone from his pocket, he knew it was important or it wouldn't have rung, if it was someone was gonna die. "Hello?"

Lance's voice came through, "Boss, someone tipped off the cops, they're on their way, you need to get out of there."

The Joker growled, the flame in his eyes showed his anger. "How long?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes, I wouldn't have know but the mother was told."

The Joker's face contorted with rage, "Find out who the rat is."

He threw the phone against the closed door and quickly stormed off. He returned quickly with a couple lengths of rope and a chair. He set the chair down and motioned Harleen to sit.

When she did he tied her arms behind her back and each ankle to a leg of the chair.

He spoke quickly and quietly, "I'm going to gag you, stay quiet until you hear the cops, fight the ropes too, you need to look like you were a prisoner, got it toots?" Harleen nodded.

Ten minutes later a cop was untying her and the Joker had been captured…


	7. Chapter 7

Part 5

 _(Lady Gaga, Pokerface)_

Harleen thought about the last couple days while she rinsed her body in the shower.

Did the Joker really have feelings for her? He seemed like it, but he was a master manipulator too, but oh his eyes…

She smiled as she toweled off and slipped on an over sized red T-shirt and black hip hugging boy shorts, her mind still wandering.

The attack on the Joker's hideout left many casualties; both the police and the Joker's men. He hadn't been lying about the traps. One officer, a skinny guy with a funny little goatee, had a stake driven completely through him from groin to head, his blood looking like Rorschach tests splattered against the dim grey walls. Another had had his midsection blasted through. There were a total of five cops killed and another three injured one of whom probably wouldn't make it.

The Joker's men had fared better; two shot dead, 1 injured.

In the 24 hours after her "rescue" Harleen had been poked and prodded at the hospital to make sure she wasn't drugged, injured, or in shock, then grilled by the useless police, and now, now there was a bat shaped asshole in her hotel room.

She knew she had to play this just right. She needed to manipulate him into believing she was near a break down. She knew her knowledge of psychology and of his history would come in handy but she needed to distract and manipulate him. Luckily she'd been thinking of how to handle this situation since she was "freed."

Her bloodshot blue eyes narrowed as she glared that Batman, "Look you narcissistic anti-social ASSHAT I am NOT speaking to you and you got 2 minutes to get the FUCK out of my hotel room before I scream bloody fucking murder!"

The "hero" cleared his throat. "Ms Quinzel…"

She clenched her fists, her face starting to turn red, "DOCTOR Quinzel you hack!"

Batman glared, he'd obviously never had a victim treat him this way, "Why do you hate me so much Doctor?"

Harleen laughed, slightly manically, inwardly knowing the fool had fallen into her trap. "I was just rescued, found out my apartment is destroyed, along with most of my stuff, have to stay here under police guard for god knows how long, have had like 5 hours sleep in three days, and now your self-centered ass shows up. You really think that appearing to a recently traumatized woman's hotel room dressed in a BAT costume is what? Normal? Healthy? Helpful?"

Batman verbally stumbled at that, his stance softening at the "broken" woman before him "I'm am sorry Dr Quinzel I should have.."

Good she had him on the defensive, just what she wanted.

She cut him off again, tossing her golden hair behind her shoulder, "But you never do, do you Batman? You never think of how your actions effect anything or anyone, all that matters is your sick obsession with the bad guys, all because you couldn't save someone in your past! You need mental help just as much as Joker does! I'm a fucking psychiatrist; do you REALLY think I'm going to assist you in your delusions? That I would justify your demented "mission?" I didn't do it for the Joker and he almost KILLED me so why in HELL would I do it for you! You. Need. Help. Now get the hell outta my room or I scream in 5…4…3.."

At three Batman launched himself out the window, completely shaken by Dr. Quinzel's words, just as she'd planned. She knew his brooding ways would catch up to him and he would stew over what she said, giving her the advantage.

 _(Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Manson)_

Her "accidently" claiming she wouldn't help Joker should ease his worries about that and she had no plans of saying or doing anything to raise any suspicions. She would play the resilient victim; dressing more conservatively, smiling less, even not wearing makeup.

She'd been in the psychology game long enough to know exactly how to work the people around her, particularly her co-workers. To make them not only believe her act but to help her. They would feed her information about what the police were doing on the case, how the Joker was in solitary, and who was his temporary psychiatrist, Todd Mills AKA the wimp of Arkham.

While all this was happening she was playing the perfect amount of traumatized and fighter.

No one would see what was happening within her, the metamorphosis of her mind. Her thoughts and memories were fracturing. The concepts of good and evil, wrong and right, swirled like pieces of a smashed lollipop, mixing and warping.

It was like somehow the Joker had opened a Pandora's box and now she was trying to jam the pieces together. The most she pushed the more she broke, and, unknown to her, the more she became what the Joker had planned.

The thrill of letting go to all her constraint was the best high she'd ever had.

Between her obsessive love of the Joker and her own darkness she was slowly but steadily welcoming the embrace of her own madness.

When she looked in the mirror she could see the change; the darkness hiding behind her sparkling blue eyes, the more aggressive position her body took. Even her smile and laugh were different, as was what she found funny.

Things she'd always found humorous but was always trying to be too normal to actually enjoy them.

Of course in public she'd still play the old Harleen Quinzel.

The world however would see her fighting to regain "normalcy" in her life. She would go to the support groups, she would do the counseling, and she would fight for her job. She would jump through all the hoops she had to. No one would know she'd weaned herself off her meds. Her plans were in motion but no trace would be found, it was all in her head.

And when everyone's guard was down, then she would strike and when she did; they would all know exactly who she was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 6**

 **THIS CHAPTER MAY BE HIGHLY DISTURBING TO MANY**

 **IT CONTAINS TORTURE, RAPE, AND MUTILATION, AS WELL AS DEPICTIONS OF SEVERE MENTAL ILLNESS!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **CAUTION!**

 **CAUTION!**

 **CAUTION!**

 _(Born Villain, Marilyn Manson)_

While Harleen was doing her thing the Joker did his.

It didn't take Lance long to find the rat, Joker ordered him to not let on he knew, he had plans for the rodent. He was biding his time until he got out once again and could take care of the problem himself.

While he waited for his moment he did what he did best; twist people. Patients, nurses, aids, whoever he could get a hold of.

Most were ridiculously easy to manipulate, but there were a few he had some real fun with.

The one he had targeted was Taylor W. Taylor RN. She was very smart and well adjusted. She meditated daily, used calming techniques when dealing with unruly patients; she was so focused on the welfare of her patients that she never dropped her calm demeanor. Teasing her about her name only brought a small smile and giggle, trying to turn her stomach with his exploits only got a shake of the head, even threatening her got him only calmly chastised; like a small child, so he had to change plans.

Lance got him the background on her he needed. She had been adopted as a young child; the double Taylor thing was a result as her adoptive parents didn't want to confuse her with a new first name. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were supportive, honest, and loving toward her. All seemed useless until Lance found her BIRTH parents.

Now they were a cornucopia of sharp edges to tear at her sanity. Her birth mother had been killed shortly before her 4th birthday in an explosion that HE had caused! Her father had dived directly into the bottle, neglecting her to the point social services had had to take her away, which in turn triggered him to commit suicide.

She knew nothing about them. Her adoptive parents had kept all the information for her if she ever chose to learn about them, but she hadn't.

It took months for him to put his plan to tip her over the edge into action, which happened to be when Dr. Harleen Quinzel came back to work.

First he dropped bits of information about her birth parents, relishing in the barely contained fury he'd begun to brew inside her. He knew the fact that her mother had not only died at his hand but also because she'd gone to the store to get her precious little girl the new princess dress she wanted was slowly festering inside her.

Learning that this was the reason her father had taken to the bottle and eventually committed suicide pushed her just a bit further, she couldn't always keep up her calmness.

But it wasn't enough for him, she hadn't broken yet, so he went to step 2.

He had his men break into her parents' house and lay in wait. When they came home the men sprung their trap, driving them into the kitchen, capturing her father, gagging him, strapping him to a chair, and setting up a web cam facing him. They then dragged her mother into the shot by her hair before tearing her clothes off. The husband screamed behind his gag but it did no good.

The four men took turns raping her, using both their dicks and various things they found in the kitchen. When they'd tired of their game the leader, Lance, took a kitchen knife and carved a permanent smile on her face, though by this time she was so deep in shock she felt nothing.

Mr. Taylor's face was red with screaming, tears and snot covering it, but the "fun" hadn't come to an end.

Lance took the knife and cut away the gag knowing that he'd already screamed his voice out. He chuckled as he carved a matching smile into his face.

While Lance was doing that the rest of them men left the house and climbed into the van waiting for them. Lance appeared 5 minutes later, having freed Mr. Taylor and giving him a phone to call for help.

 _(Demons, Imagine Dragons)_

Thirty minutes later the Joker got the information from one of the guards he paid off. He laughed manically as he watched Taylor get the message and collapse, blubbering like a child. He watched with pure joy as it clicked in her head who was behind what happened.

She charged toward his containment cell, madness already playing in her eyes. She screamed incoherently, beating on the Plexiglas door so hard the skin on her knuckles split, leaving smears of blood on the clear surface. As the orderlies came to pull her away he called after her, "Defying me isn't smart you see, have a nice day!"

His laugh could be heard through the asylum.

Dr. Quinzel was the first doctor they brought the incoherent woman to. She quickly sedated her and had her taken to an empty cell for observation. She then checked the news on her laptop, finding the story quickly in all its gory detail.

The media was already claiming that Joker was behind it, but there was no proof other than the carved smiles. Harleen knew they were right though, Joker had been bored and had wanted to see if his antics would push her away, that a glimpse of his true darkness would frighten her away.

But it was far too late for that.

Instead of empathizing with the victims, instead of confronting him, all she could think of was how he'd been trying to protect her from himself.

She wouldn't balk, she knew deep in her soul that nothing and no one could take his place in her heart, he was the only person in the world who actually mattered.

She watched in awe over the next few days as more details came out about what had happened. Mrs. Taylor was catatonic, her body so mutilated she had both a catheter as well as a colonoscopy bag. Mr. Taylor fair physically better but his mind was broken. He couldn't talk without stuttering and couldn't stand to be too close to other people. He avoided all contact with both his wife and daughter.

And poor poor nurse Taylor, she had broken. She had had to be committed after she'd been rushed to the hospital with lacerations all over her body. She had gone from a productive member of society, an honestly good person, into a violent mental patient. A simple smile would trigger a rage in her that took tranquilizers to end.

As a doctor Harleen found the case immensely interesting, but as a supposed victim of the Joker herself she wasn't allowed to participate in the case.

But that was ok because now that she'd fought her way back into Arkham and reestablished herself it was only a matter of time before she put her plan into motion, starting with gaining access to the master key card through one of the Joker's paid off guards.

It was almost time for her to become who she was always meant to be…


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 7**

 _(Gods and Monsters)_

It was after the webcam footage of the Taylor incident was posted on several media sites that shit REALLY hit the fan.

Dr. Quinzel was questioned by the police once again, this time they were demanding to know if, in her personal opinion as a doctor, the Joker was behind this. She explained to them, without batting an eyelash, that no, this was most certainly someone trying to impersonate the Joker, someone who emulated him.

She wasn't surprised when Batman also found her and asked her about the incident. She refused to answer him and dared him to try to threaten her, after all of what the Joker supposedly done to her it would look horrible in the press if she said Batman threatened her. He was obviously infuriated but left her be.

It did bother her that the footage didn't bother her more, she faltered, maybe she should go back on her meds, and maybe she should try to push past this obsession with the Joker…with freedom. But those thoughts flew out the window the second her Mr. J popped into her head. The feelings he had stirred in her were life. She wouldn't be a caged animal any more, she would be free.

All.

That.

Mattered.

Was.

HIM, her savior.

She had to work quickly; people would start doubting her soon. She was being too rational and calm. One of the paid off guards told her that some of her co-workers were concerned that she may have Stockholm syndrome or PTSD.

She had slowly and meticulously had brought everything she needed into the asylum to free Joker. Everything was in place, then everything went pear shaped…

She had gone to her gym on lunch and had only just gotten to her office when alarms began to blare. She was still in her sneakers and the black sports bra and bike shorts she'd been working out in luckily, because this was a break out, and she needed to put her plan into motion now or not at all.

Over the intercom she heard one of the guards saying that one of the new patients had grabbed a guard and was holding him hostage but thankfully on the opposite side of the asylum. She grabbed the duffle bag she had put together for this and removed the old unused air vent in her office, quickly climbing in. These unused air vents were perfect for her plan since none of them went into any of the cells; no one paid them any attention.

She climbed through the air ducts expertly; having memorized the path she needed already. She came to the vent she was looking for and pushed it out before dropped to the ground in front of the Joker's cell, and the two shocked guards standing in front of it. One of the guards, Mitch she thought, thought she'd been trying to get further from the escapee and walked over to her.

He cleaned his voice a bit before speaking, "Doctor it's not safe here, you need to find one of the offices and hide."

Harley smiled, dropped her duffle bag, and quickly grabbed his taser before stabbing her pen into his throat, spraying blood across the other guard and the clear door to the Joker's cell. The second guard, a new one she thought, didn't have time to react as she tased him repeatedly.

Once she was sure that neither guard was gonna get up she slipped the master key card out of her bag and swiped it releasing Joker.

 _(George Michael - Father Figure)_

He was stunned for a moment, never had he have someone bow to his will, his wishes, the way this intoxicating woman had. He growled, he didn't want to care about this dame, he didn't like this…feeling, but he still needed her to get out. He quickly changed into the clothes she tossed him, the silk shirt and tailored trousers he'd been wearing when they'd captured him.

As he put his clothes on it clicked in his head, she'd brought all his belongings, which meant he had toys. "Good work my little Harley girl."

He used the keycard to release several of his goons. Then they followed the good doctor to the exit. Joker sent the lowest ranking goons ahead, to draw fire, but the guards all seemed to have gone to the other incident. As they rushed to the three vans Harley had prepped days earlier one guard appeared behind them, but before he could even radio his position Harley did something that would change everything…she put a bullet in his brain.

Joker was equal measures of proud and pissed off. He grabbed Harleen and smacked her across the face. "You just ruined everything!"

He tossed her into the closest van and climbed him behind her. The two goons in the front said nothing at what was happening; they liked living. Joker growled out, "DRIVE!"

As the van lurched to life Joker snatched up Harley and purred to her "So pretty, so perfect, they'll be after you too now, such a bad baby, but ooooh does Daddy like it!"

The vans split up, using the toss away cell phones the good doc had planted in each of them to keep in contact.

The Joker contacted Lance and set up a switch for him and Harleen at the newly opened Wayne Enterprise soap factory. It was closed due to health concerns so no one would be there.

As the van parked Joker shot the two goons in the head and pulled the nearly catatonic Harleen out of it. Lance met up with him, having brought one of the Town Cars from Joker's collection.

Lance cleared his throat, "We bringing the doc boss?"

Joker growled but didn't answer, "So Brucey boy bought the recipe for the chemical compound that made me…me! How apropos! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Joker turned to Harleen, a dark, cold look in his now steely eyes, "Sorry doll, but you'd never survive with me, you're too…fragile…but I'll let ya live."

He had expected her to cry, fight, bitch, try to kill him, anything other than what she did.

She didn't say a word, crazed glint in her eyes she smiled and turned and ran towards the factory, shimmying through the chain link fence easily. She was to the chemicals building before the Joker realized what the unstable doctor was up to.

That crazy bitch was gonna try to replicate his transformation! He growled once again and followed her, he wasn't sure if he was gonna save her or push her in, but he was determined that find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 8**

 _(Make Me Wanna Die, The Pretty Reckless)_

Harleen ran, shimming through the chain link fence, she had to be quick or Mr. J might catch her. She knew, she knew deep within her soul, that the Joker himself had tried to recreate his transformation on some of his goons with no success, but she would, she had to. She had to have him.

She got to the right building, quickly pulling the lock picking tools she'd hidden in her hair out. She didn't think she'd need them during the break out but wanted to be prepared just in case.

She hadn't needed them then but she did now.

She could hear him coming as she picked the lock and barely got through it before he caught up, but once inside she used her gymnastic abilities to put distance between them. She jumped and grabbed a low hanging pipe blindly, not know or caring if the pipe was in use. She twirled about it releasing in time to grab the edge of a catwalk. She pulled herself up onto the catwalk and ran to the far end of it.

She'd done her research, the chemical combination in the pit below her was the exact same as the mixture that had given the Joker his metamorphosis. She would follow suit, there was no other option in her head. She was just glad the stuff was still the base of some industrial products or she would never have been able to recreate the right circumstances.

She flipped the switch that opened the sealed pool of chemicals, usually used for testing. This was it, no going back.

She had made her way to the middle of the catwalk as the Joker made it to the edge of it. She kicked off her sneakers and socks. He was growling so cutely that she had to laugh. "There aint a more perfect man than you Mr. J, you don't think I can hack it but I'm gonna prove I'm good enough for ya."

Joker growled louder, "You're not stupid so stop acting like it. That sludge will kill ya, and no one kills my toys but me. And that's all you are DOCTOR, a toy, to be discarded at a whim."

Harleen looked and him with her head tilted and smiled, "Then push me in… Puddin"

She began giggling and as it echoed off the walls she saw Joker grin widely before his face changed to an almost demonic look; his grin turned into a deep scowl, his eyes seemed to glow, and a growl poured from his mouth.

The next thing Harley knew he was in front of her, pushing her over the edge. As she fell there was no fear, no betrayal, only hope, hope to be what he was, free.

As her body entered the chemicals it felt as if she were being electrocuted and burned and stabbed with a million needles all at once. The pain overwhelmed her, encompassing her entire body like a cocoon. All of her nerves, inside and out, were all alight with pain. Her mind starting to shut down but she fought, she fought for him. She would prove herself to him, no matter what it took.

As suddenly as the pain had started it stopped, her body felt different but no longer in pain. The new sensation had no name; it was as if she was feeling for the first time, like the chemicals she was surrounded by were nothing but tepid water.

There was a loud clank and the tank began to empty. When the liquid was all gone there was nothing but the cold metal floor beneath her. The slight breeze from the building's open door felt like tiny slivers of silk dancing against her almost naked form. She sat up and opened her eyes to see Joker standing at an open door on the side of the tank she hadn't know was there, a wild light gleaming in his eyes and a devious grin plastered on his face.

Then she was being pelted with water. Joker had triggered an over head shower that was used to clean the tank when a new batch of chemicals was to be mixed in it.

She rubbed her skin, seeing a thin layer of her skin peel off with each movement. Without a thought she stripped off her clothes, rubbing all over and watching body almost glow as the top layer of skin was pushed off.

When she was free of all of the chemicals, her skin was porcelain white, her honey blonde hair was platinum blond, and even though she couldn't see them, her eyes had paled at least two shades. She shivered feeling like she was coated with ice.

The Joker laughed evilly and grabbed her hand and helped her up before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.

It was brutal and dominating and desperate, and in that moment as Harley Quinn was born, that she learned something very, very important; Joker wanted, needed, and loved her no matter how much he didn't want to. Therein would lay her power and her curse; the love and hatred of the Clown Prince of Crime, the King of the Underworld, the one, the only, Joker.

( _Master of Puppets, Metallica_ )

The Joker watched as his prey break into one of the chemical buildings, one he knew held what she was looking for. He almost caught her but her gymnastic training worked against him as she flipped up to the catwalk. He growled and took the stairs to the catwalk two at a time.

At the top of the stairs he saw her on the catwalk. She looked so tiny on the catwalk, so fragile, it made him growl at the concern that blossomed in his heart. That would not do.

He tried to convince her not to jump, but then she told him to push her in and giggled. That giggle bounced off the walls like a wind chime on a spring day, wild, unhinged, manic, yet sweet and melodic. It was like ambrosia, his body wanted nothing but her.

He became conscious that he was grinning and that was when he snapped, if the little bitch thought she could unlock his heart and live, she was sorely mistaken. The darkness within him was finally unlocked for the first time in years; he could feel it coursing through his veins.

In an instant he was in front of her and pushing her over the edge.

As she fell she looked like an angel falling from heaven and into hell, pure beauty. As he watched his gut twisted, he suddenly realized he didn't want to be without this wildcat he'd discovered.

He sped to the ladder that lead down to the ground and slid down it like a fire escape to the floor. He got to the release button and slammed his fist into it. He heard the liquid rush out of the tank and then the loud beep letting him know that the tank was empty.

He popped the side door of the tank open, grinning widely seeing that this amazing woman, this amazing creation. She was perfect and she was HIS.

Once he had glanced at her for a moment he hit the large blue button that would release a deluge of water, meant to clean the tank, watching as his new creation stripped and scrubbed her previous skin from her body. As he watched she fully transformed into what she wanted, what he had never known he wanted, needed.

He looked at her almost husky white eyes and couldn't help himself, he grabbed her hand, pulling her up and to him at the same time and claimed her with the most demanding, desperate kiss of his life. He knew he would do anything for her, die, lie, live, anything. He would perfect her and she would be his completely and god help anyone trying to come between them.

He pulled back and grabbed one of the jumpsuits that were stacked on a nearby shelf and tossed into her hands. "Put that on, we need to head out, so much to do, so much to do."

Once she was covered he half dragged her to the Town Car and pushed her into the car. He got in next to her and barked to Lance, "Take us home, make it fast, I need to fully claim my prize. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As they drove Harley fell asleep, her head in the Joker's lap. He petted her hair and just watched her adoringly. His mind was a whirlwind of confusion. He loved her, he knew he was, and he hated her for it, but he loved her more. He knew he could not lose her, she was now a part of him. If she ever tried to change her mind, tried to leave, he knew he'd kill her. There was nothing in this world that mattered more, no matter how much he hated these feelings.

She was the missing part of him, a darkness that mirrored his own, she was his… Harley Quinn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 9**

 _(Lacrimosa, Mozart)_

Lance drove for a few hours, Harley sleeping like a fallen angel, her head on Joker's lap. Though he was tired Joker couldn't doze, scared for the first time that if he closed his eyes his darling angel would re-grow her wings and fly away.

Lance drove in silence, he knew damn well not to speak, this whole situation was something he'd never seen before and he wasn't gonna end up with a bullet to the head for asking anything about it. He was the only one of Joker's goons that knew where his actual house was and that was only because he'd worked for the Joker for six years and always minded his own business, didn't ask stupid questions. His predecessor Jimmy, had worked for the Joker for a good amount of time before he did the stupidest thing, he asked Joker why he was so obsessed with Batman, the mallet to the head ended that conversation quickly, along with Jimmy's life.

Few people knew the real power of the Joker, Lance did and he wouldn't divulge any of that information for any reason. He only slept with escorts; he didn't make friends with the other goons, or anyone. He'd even gone so far as to get a vasectomy so that there was no chance of anyone using a child against him to get the information. He above all knew the twisted cruelty the Joker was capable of and wasn't about to risk having the madman's anger being pointed in his direction.

It wasn't all about madness and loyalty though, the Joker paid VERY well to keep his secrets. Lance could have retired and never been in need of anything if he chose, and the Joker would allow it, but there was a thrill in working for the King of Gotham and Lance loved it.

Everyone respected him, partially for his ability to stay alive around the clown, but also simply because when the boss was away, Lance was his proxy. While others may have thought to usurp Joker's power Lance knew that the Joker's influence and money went way farther than Gotham, or even the United States, he may be the boss' visual right hand but he had no doubts that there were others whose loyalty would end his life if he were to step out of line.

Lance was no one's fool. He was content with his role and his life.

Finally they approached the house, or rather the mansion, the Joker called home. It was a sprawling gothic mansion; made of smooth stone and tucked back so far from the road you didn't actually see it until you were within the property's gates.

The black iron gates, like the building itself bore no initials or family name, they may have at one time but if so that time was decades past.

No one knew who lived here, no one ever had.

At this point in his life even the Joker didn't know if it was his by rights or if he'd bought it, things tended to get muddled in his head with the combination of his twisted mind and all the pharmaceuticals and "treatments" he'd been given throughout his life. The one thing he did know for certain was that the few staff he had lived there and knew to only work in the open areas when he was either gone, in bed, or locked in his study.

None of the staff ever saw him, Lance, like Jimmy before him, made sure of that. To the staff he was simply "the boss." They were paid well and had free reign of the entire estate when Joker wasn't there, though they weren't allowed to have anyone over. They rarely left the estate and never spoke of the house or their mysterious boss, if they chose to leave their employment they were sent to other countries, they even got to pick! However they were tracked and if they ever spoke of the mansion in any way other than that they had been employed by a private person who had them sign a no disclosure contract they ended up dead, usually mutilated.

Lance stopped the car in front of the large oak door and got out, opening the backseat door for the Joker before sprinting up the stairs to open the mansion door.

Joker got out, carrying his precious cargo. He didn't speak even as Lance shut the door behind him. He simply ran up the staircase to his bedroom, opening it while trying not to jar the sleeping Harley.

 _(The Chosen, Voltaire)_

Once inside his room he set Harley on the fainting couch to the left of the door and gently shook her. When she opened her eyes he could see the confusion then the joy, oh she was a wonder.

He shoved a liter of bottled water into her hands and she guzzled most of it, not knowing and mostly likely not caring, that it was laced with a slow acting sedative.

Before she could even form words he spoke, "It's shower time! Need to make sure you're all nice and clean!"

Harley's befuddled look was replaced with realization as her whole body began to itch. He went into the adjacent bathroom, all green marble, glimmering steel, and rich purple tile and started the shower. As he went to shut the glass shower door he caught her reflection in the glass; her white blond hair stringy and knotted, the oversized jumpsuit from the factory making her look like she was playing a bad version of dress up. He laughed, oh what a joy she was!

He turned quickly and strode back to her; he grabbed her shoulders firmly and dragged her to the bathroom. He didn't bother with the buttons and zipper on the suit, he simply ripped the canvas suit from her body with a strength no one would have thought any man, especially a tall lanky man like himself, could do.

He could feel himself getting aroused at her naked form, especially when Harley blushed and haphazardly tried to cover herself with her hands. The look in her eyes was somewhere between innocent shyness and seductive vixen, but that didn't matter; what did was that she needed to get clean. "Oh stop that nonsense and get in the shower!"

Her slowness annoyed him; she was supposed to be listening! He smacked her ass hard and pushed her toward the shower. She cried out a bit at the smack but got into the shower without looking back.

Joker stripped as he watched her pert little ass get into the shower and was glad he'd brought her home instead of to a hideout; his shower was the size of a walk in closet and had three shower heads.

He entered the shower and closed the glass door behind him. Harley gasped and he grinned, then proceeded to grab the lavender shampoo, squirting some into his hand, and began to wash her long locks.

He growled pleasantly at the combination of her doll like limpness and his fingers massaged the shampoo in. He pulled her to him and rinsed the shampoo out, he knew she could feel his erection but he cooed in her ear, "No worries my little dolly, I want the full experience, no fun if you're half asleep."

He knew she was only holding on to consciousness because of the water pouring over her so he began washing the rest of her body, putting the conditioner in her hair before washing her baby soft face, forcing her to keep her eyes closed and enhancing the sensation of his touch.

Even as he washed her perky breasts with their pale pink nipples, her taunt belly, and even her bare sex he didn't let his urges overwhelm him. He wanted his claiming of her body to be wild and alive, and that wasn't going to happen tonight. So he sated himself by torturing her, he knew her senses were heightened and so everyone one of his touches sent pleasant but needy sensations through her.

Once she was all clean he pulled her back under the water to rinse out the conditioner and the soap from her body. He then set her on the marble bench to the side while he, in what seemed unnaturally fast, washed and rinsed himself. He turned the water off and opened the glass door to grab the two towels sitting outside for them.

He quickly wrapped Harley in the red one while putting on the green one. He once again carried his half asleep angel into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed, drying her hair and body as best he could then put the plain white cotton panties and Victorian style nightgown on her. He made a mental note to take her shopping for something more…her.

Once she was clothed he pushed her down on the bed and covered her with the red and black comforter. He knew she was already asleep and that she'd probably sleep for a good 12 hours or more after everything she'd gone through.

He got up and finished drying himself and slipping on a pair of black cotton pajama pants. He grabbed his phone and texted Lance. " _Need food for 1, medium rare steak, curly fries, milk, you bring them"_

As he waited for his food he sat at his desk, twirling a silver pen and staring at Harley. Her sleep was dreamless, he'd made sure if that with the sedative he'd slipped into her water. She was truly breathtakingly beautiful, incomplete of course, he had some grand ideas to perfect her, but that would come in time.

He gazed at her like one might a TV, seeing scene after scene of what would surely be an epic career together. He saw them running Gotham, fighting the Bat, screwing like rabbits on speed, he saw it all. He could see the Bat's little Cat being spitting jealous, he could even seen the men throwing themselves at her feet, only for her to crush their minds, their hearts and/or their skulls.

The knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He pulled the heavy door open to find Lance there with the food he'd asked for, plus a bowl of pink and pale blue cotton candy ice cream. The man did know his boss!

Joker took the tray and laughed, "You're the best goon ever! Now, tomorrow morning I want you to go out and get my girl some clothes, undies, jeans, plain t-shirts, nothing fancy. I want her to pick out her own nice clothes; she is an angel after all!"

He watched Lance leave and began to laugh, louder and louder until the halls echoed with his madness.

He caught an angel!


End file.
